ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Uprising
Info *This Story is a What if, Taking Place in the Saiyan Saga *It is Nappa'sgoatee's second solo Fan Fiction, and third fan fiction in total. A Saiyan's terrible torture Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz return from another gruelling mission, wiping blood off of their armour, happy of a job well done. Returning to the Planet Frieza 596, They head towards Frieza's palace to inform him of their quick success. They enter the throne room, where Frieza is talking to a king about his planet. "Look, I don't want this boring conversation to drag itself out any longer!" Frieza commands. "Give me your people and planet, or burn to the otherworld!" "I will never give away my planet to the likes of you scum!" The King answers, crossing his arms. "Dodoria, please escort the man out." Frieza asks, pointing towards the door. "Why certainly your excellency!" Dodoria happily answers, running towards the king. Dodoria runs faster, gathering power into his head, and headbutts the king, his spikes entering the King's heart. Dodoria makes the king suffer, and shakes his head around while the King can only watch. "Dodoria please, do what Frieza wanted" Zarbon answers, grumbling. Dodoria throws the king out of the door, passing Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz's heads, and landing outside. "Guards, burn the body." Frieza demands, as the blood riddled corpse is carried off for meat supplies. Vegeta feeling a sick feeling in his stomach, and prepares to greet Frieza. "Greeting's, Lord Frieza......" Vegeta says, Bowing down to his master. "Hm, so you finally finished your mission which I sent you monkeys on!" Frieza barks, groaning. "Vegeta, you slow poke, I could have done your mission in half the time you did it in!" Zarbon boats, smirking. "I don't want any trouble, Zarbon." Vegeta says. "If you snails keep up your mission times in this condition, I'll have to exterminate you myself." Frieza smirks. "From Limb to Limb." "Lord Frieza, we apologise for our performance, we'll do better, we promise on our lifes and race!" Raditz begs. "Thank you." Frieza says. "I have no more missions for you at the moment, so get out of my sight until I need you bafoons later!" Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz leave the palace, and go back to their space pods to sleep. "Grr...I want to crush Frieza with my hands!" Nappa barks into his scouter. "Nappa, stay quiet!" Vegeta says. "He can hear us through our scouters, you dolt!" A couple of hours later, while sleeping in their spacepods, flying to a planet to conquer for Frieza, a huge ship captures their spacepods. It's none other then One of Frieza's small spaceships, controlled By Zarbon. The Three spacepods are abducted by the ship, and placed in a force field. "What is the meaning of this Zarbon?!" Vegeta furiously shouts, attacking the force field with energy beams, none working. "Please, all I want from you monkeys is one thing." Zarbon says "The Ape of the group...." Zarbon chuckles, pointing to Nappa. "Lord Frieza heard your threats over the scouter, and oh my you're in deep trouble, Nappa!" Zarbon takes Nappa into a different room, and puts is arms and legs in energy ring barriers, Nappa not able to escape. Zarbon then presses a button, and releases Vegeta and Raditz's spacepods with them in them, back into space. "I don't need those two....." Zarbon quietly says to himself. "Are you ready to feel Hell, Nappa?" Zarbon begins charging his hand, and fires lots of small energy blasts at Nappa's back, causing Nappa to scream in agony, with the energy beams making his back bleed and scorched. Zarbon continues, and Nappa begins to bleed all over, barley able to scream...... Vegeta and Raditz land on a nearby swampy planet, and wait for Nappa to be returned to them. Vegeta, bitter over watching Nappa's torture through the scouter, destroys it, and orders Raditz to do the same. Raditz takes off his scouter so they wouldn't be recorded by Frieza. "Vegeta, we need these scouters to track down life forms to crush, we're handicapped without them, we don't know how to sense energy!" "I have a plan, take the scouter off!" Vegeta shouts, punching Raditz in the face, breaking his scouter. "You'll pay for that!" Raditz angrily says, rushing towards Vegeta, but ultimately gets kicked in the stomach, causing him to roll around in pain. "Raditz, we can't help Nappa anymore, we need to think of ourselves, and I have a plan!" Vegeta tells him, picking him up from the ground. "We're going to kill Frieza, and avenge our people!" "What!?" Raditz gulps, grabbing Vegeta's armour collar. "Have you gone insane with fear?!" "Do you not realises this is Frieza you're talking about!?" "Yes, I know it's Frieza, Raditz." Vegeta smirks. "I just know we can win, with my plan." "What is this brilliant plan of yours?" Radtiz wonders, sitting down on a nearby log. "Well, my weakling brother, Tarble, was sent away by my father because of his pitiful power level, to a planet that the royal family owned before Frieza blew up the planet that even Fireza doesn't know about, which contained Gravity rooms, and servants to help people who arrived their train." "My father used it, but he could never get past his limit of 14,000, and stop training in their after a while." "Do you still know where it is?" Raditz asks, becoming very interested. "Of course, I'm Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans!" Vegeta laughs, cheering. "Hold it right there, princess of all Saiyans!" A shadowed figure emerges from the trees, and goes closer to Vegeta and Raditz. "Turles?" Raditz asks in shock, as Turles walks towards Vegeta and Raditz, rubbing his knuckles. "What do you want Turles?" Vegeta asks, grumbling under his breath. "I heard your conversation about defeating Frieza, and I think Frieza would pay handsomely to have you two traitors captured and tortured when I tell this information!" Turles answers. "SON OF A..........." Vegeta shouts. "Raditz, attack!" Raditz and Vegeta move in to tackle Turles, but Turles proves to fast, and doges both their punches, attack them from the back. Vegeta moves in for another blow, but is struck down by Turles, who beats him around, then kicks him into the air, also preparing to fire a Kill Driver to knock Vegeta out. Raditz spots this brutal beating, and rushes in to save Vegeta, but Turles uses a Full Power Energy wave volley, knocking Raditz into the slimy gunk of the forest. "Ha, you two clowns ready to roll over and surrender, or do I have to beat you even more senselessly?!" Turles asks, laughing. "Darn it....." Vegeta grumbles. "We were so close...." "No Vegeta, don't give up like that!" Turles says, mocking him. "I have not even warmed up yet!" "I may have lost my Tree when the planet it had blew up, but I have taken enough to become stronger!" "Oh and by the way, you two thinking you could take on Frieza is ridiculous!" "Even I have no chance against that tyrant!" "Turles, train with us!" Vegeta offers, wiping his blood from his beaten lip. "You heard the story, we can train in those gravity rooms, and get stronger many fold!" "Hmm.....You hold a good bargain Vegeta..." Turles wonders. "No, I refuse!" "Please Turles, you would be a great assistance in taking down Frieza and his sickening empire!" Raditz says, beginning to beg. "Hmm......since you begged Raditz, fine." Turles agrees, shaking Vegeta's blood soaked hand. "Guide me to this, gravity area then." "We don't have long before Frieza realises you two have not returned for any missions!" With that, Turles, Vegeta, and Radtiz take off in a huge spaceship Turles had captured, and head off to Tarble's home, and possibly, the place where Vegeta will get the strength needed to wipe out Frieza and his empire off the face of the universe. Eventually, after many hours of gruelling and boring space travel, Turles, Vegeta, and Raditz arrive. They arrive in a huge city area, and start to walk towards Vegeta's area he was previously talking about. They intimidate other citizens as they go along. "Trust me you two, once we return from this gravity training, Frieza will be crushed like a grape on our hands!" Vegeta laughs. Vegeta, Raditz and Turles finally stop walking and arrive at this huge science base, with Body guards protecting it. "Exscuse me gentlemen, but I am Vegeta, King Vegeta's powerful son, and we need you to let us use your gravity rooms!" Vegeta orders. "I'm sorry sir, but you need permission from out Master Tarble before you can enter these rooms." One of the guards answers. "Fine, go ahead." Raditz answers, mumbling. The guards call their master, and ask him to meet the strangers in the meeting spot, where they landed their ship. Vegeta, Raditz and Turles wait, and begin to get bored very quickly. "Do we have to wait for your runt of a brother?" Raditz complains. "Let's just kill the guards and use the rooms." "Tarble has potential." Vegeta answers. "He is only 21, he has a lot of power in him, I can tell." "I have not seen him in ages, but I can tell he will be useful." After a couple more minutes, Tarble appears to them in their spaceship with his guards, shocked to find his older brother, and tries to hug him. "Get away from me, puny." Vegeta slaps Tarble, causing him to fly across the spaceship. ".......You sure he has potential?" Turles asks. Tarble's training Vegeta helps his brother get up from his accidentally attack, and reads Tarble's power level. "WHAT........Only 1,000!?" Vegeta shouts, grabbing Tarble by the hair, causing him to scream. "I'm sorry brother Vegeta." Tarble quivers, crying. "Pathetic....even lamer then Raditz." Turles says, covering his face. "Hey!" Raditz shouts, grumbling. "Tarble, you mean you have never used these Gravity rooms our father gave you at all!?" Vegeta asks, preparing an energy beam in his right hand. "I didn't want to use it!" Tarble says, shaking. "I don't like fighting like you brother, I want peace upon this galaxy!" "Grr......You're lucky boy, Father gives you all these gravity rooms to get stronger, while I have to train the hard way!" Vegeta screams, his eyes turning red. "Why....do you want them now?" Tarble asks. "To defeat Frieza and destroy his disgusting empire, along with his father and brother!" "But Frieza alone can defeat us with ease!" Tarble begs. "You're literally killing yourself by going after Frieza." "That's why we need the gravity rooms, you stupid dolt!" Vegeta bickers. "Oh.." Tarble wonders, stressing less. "With those machines, we can become far stronger then our normal selves, and take down Frieza!" Turles says, clutching his fist, smiling. "Well...I really don't know Vegeta......" Tarble says, walking back to his guards. "Tarble, you don't even he to come with us to fight Frieza, just let us use those darn Gravity rooms, you slow minded child!" Vegeta shouts, veining bulging on his face. "Well.....alright, but please don't ruin them, my workers have worked really hard keeping those things working!" Vegeta ebgins to smile, and pushes Tarble out of the way to go to his training. He grabs Tarble and takes him with him, with Tarble telling his guards it's a "Family reunion." Raditz and Turles follow, and begin their training which will hopefully, defeat the tyrant Frieza. Meanwhile, 3 days later, Frieza has just landed on Planet Namek with Zarbon, Dodoria, and Nappa, with an electronic cllar around his neck, where if he refuses to take orders or talks badly about Frieza behind his back, the collar will go off and kill Nappa immediately. "What are those two runts, Vegeta and Raditz doing?" Frieza wonders, starting to glow in his eyes. "Those monkeys should have returned to help me with this job, I informed them about it weeks ago!" "Lord Frieza, I don't sense a signal of their scouters, they have probably gone the cowards way out and have ran off." Zarbon informs Frieza, bowing. "Those slimy little maggots!" Frieza roars, making the planet's surface shake, to the shock of Zarbon and Dodoria. "Fine, we don't need those slow slugs for this job anyway, we will have to do it ourselves!" Frieza shouts. "As you wish Lord Frieza, we will hunt for these Dragon Balls, and you will achieve immortality!" Dodoria cheers, clapping. Dodoria and Zarbon fly off into the rest of Namek, destroying villages and Namekian's alike, Chidren included, managing to collect five dragon balls. "Once I have the Dragon Balls, Father and Brother will be quite shocked......and dead." Frieza says coldly. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Tarble are training in one Gravity room, while Turles and Raditz are in another. Tarble and Vegeta are fighting one another. "Tell me Tarble, what's your weak life been like on here since father decided to dump you here?" Vegeta wonders, punching Tarble in the face, then laughing. "OWW!!!........Well.....It's personally been great Vegeta." Tarble shudders, wiping the blood from his nose. "Hmm, A Saiyan that enjoys a weak life? Don't make me vomit." Vegeta cringes, eager to know more. "These people have raised me my whole life, they're my parents, my whole life." Tarble explains. "Love is the best emotion." Vegeta stops dead in his training, and begins to brutes out laughing. "HA! That has to be one of the most pathetic things I have ever heard come out of a Saiyan's mouth, let alone on the the blood members of the royal line!" Vegetas laughs, rolling across the floor. "Please brother, take this seriously!" "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Vegeta continues to laugh, with Tarble starting a slight giggle, then laugh. The two enjoy a long laugh. "Ha, thank you for that Tarble, I really needed that cheering up!" Vegeta smirks loudly, still giggling. "No problem brother." Tarble answers, holding up his thumb. Vegeta backs away, and starts to train on his own, but thanks Tarble in his head, for giving him a happy moment in his tortured life, although he still despised Tarble's guts, he started to not feel so bad. Frieza, still on Namek, is interrogating a village for their Dragon Ball. "Greetings Namekians. My name is Frieza, lord of the entire universe, and I would like to use your Dragon Balls to gain my wish for immortality, which I have been craving for in a very long time." Frieza says, in his hoverchair, beside Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui and Appule. "You're the one who terrorised the other villages." Moori answers. "We will never tell you where the Dragon Ball is." "Oh, don't worry, I have lots of time to waste, so have as much time as you want tortured until you change your mind, I don't mind." Frieza smirks, coldy. "You monster." Moori comments, putting Dende and Cargo behind him. "You're the stubborn one, aren't you?" Zarbon comments. "Don't worry Zarbon, I have this covered." Frieza says. "You have to work with me here." "I am the ruler of the universe, the most powerful being in the cosmos, and I will do anything do get my desires done....I will even hurt.....children." Frieza stares into Dende's eyes, and Dende starts to shiver, whimpering." "Not even you would be that cold hearted!" Moori answers, scared. "Oh, but I'm sure you don't care about these youths, do you, so let me just rip open their tiny stomachs, and then i'll see if you'll cooperate..." Frieza laughs, looking at Dodoria. "Dodoria, show them what my empire is willing to do!" "NOOOO!" Moori screams, preparing to tackle the charging Dodoria, head on. Dodoria moves in for the kill, jumping left and right to confuse Moori, laughing manically as he watches his prey try to figure out where his opponent even is. "Hmm.....Dodoria impresses me, Lord Frieza." Zarbon says. "Far more class then those smelly, uncivilised monkeys." Dodoria continues to confuse Moori, disappearing and reappearing in every direction. "Dodoria, stop horsing around and get the job done!" Frieza orders, groaning at Dodoria's mockery of Moori. Dodoria returns to Frieza, and begins to laugh. Moori realises Dodoria has taken Cargo from behind his back, with his incredible speed, without Moori noticing. "W....what do you demons want?" Moori asks, about to break down in tears. "I want your Dragon Ball, you mindless slug, I have already told you before!" Frieza shouts, firing a death beam near Dende, deliberately missing him. "Fine, fine, I'll do what you want, but please, don't hurt the children!" Moori begs. Meanwhile, Vegeta, Turles, Raditz and Tarble have finished training, preparing to take off. "Wow Vegeta, you have made me so much stronger!" Tarble thanks, hugging Vegeta. Vegeta just stares into space, never feeling like he is right at this moment. "G...get off me!" Vegeta yells, pushing Tarble. "Finally, we can go and defeat Frieza, and hopefully save Nappa, if Frieza had kept the big guy alive." Raditz comments, getting on board the ship. "Please Vegeta, let me come with you, I want to help my family!" Tarble cheers, running onto the ship. "STOP!" Vegeta yells, firing a beam at Tarble, missing him. "You are not going with us!" Vegeta yells. "It's because.....we need you as backup in case Frieza becomes too much for us, that's why!" "Umm.....should we head off then?" Turles comments, getting on board. Tarble stares at his bother entering the ship, and waves goodbye. "Don't listen to him Tarble." One of Tarble's guards tells him. "If you really want to fight, then fight, and avenge your people." Tarble begins to think, and agrees, waving bye to his guards and people, then quietly sneaks onto the ship, hiding in one of the Saiyan armour cupboards. To be continued later.... Category:Story invented by Nappa'sgoatee Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Nappa'sgoatee Category:Saiyans Category:What If